Regina's New Found Friend
by laceycp28
Summary: Season 3 finale, Regina is heartbroken after the events of Robin Hood as a young girl arives in Storybrooke. Lost and confused, Regina takes her under her wing. She becomes attached but what happens when something threatens their relationship or possibly the girls life? Who is this girl anyway? Where did she come from? And most importantly, can they help each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We'll you just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back." Regina said, glancing back to the reunited family as a small tear trickles down her face. She quickly wipes it away, turns around fluently and storms out of the diner unnoticed by anyone but Emma, the others completely oblivious to what had just happened. Regina walked quickly away from Granny's, millions of thoughts racing through her mind.

_How could Emma do this to me? And Robin! Does he not care about me anymore?! My one chance at happiness ruined...All because of Emma Swan. Her and her Charming family always getting in the way. Because of her I have now lost my soul mate to someone who is supposed to be dead!_

All the frustration, anger and sadness was evident in Regina's features, more tears threatening to fall. Her heart felt more broken than ever, all hope now drained away. She made her way across the street towards the clock tower (not really knowing where she was headed) stopping suddenly when she saw a figure standing under it. It wasn't dark, but Regina couldn't see that well, having tears in her eyes made it hard too. There weren't many people on the street this time of the night, that's why it had caught her eye, that and the figure was gazing strangely at the clock tower. Regina didn't want anyone to see her like this so she stood up straight, held her head high and tried to regain her composure. Wiping her tear stained face after a few had managed to fall Regina said, "Who's there?" Trying to talk clearly but failing as her voice cracked.

"Mia." A small voice spoke back, Regina could swear she heard a few sniffles coming from the mysterious figure even though she was a good distance away. Continuing to walk across the street, she stepped onto the path under the clock tower and was met face to face with a girl no taller than her chin. She was scared and confused by the expression on her face. But was also very beautiful. She had pale skin and long dark hair with ringlets almost to her waist. Dark sapphire eyes which were also teary. And pink full lips with a hint of chubbiness to her checks which made her look younger, but also had quite a slender figure. The thing that stood out the most to Regina was what she was wearing; a full length dark blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly attached to a corset the same colour which complimented her curves quite good despite her age could only be fourteen or fifteen. The dress was silk and had swirly floral patterns that matched her pure black cloak on her shoulders. The clothes she was wearing looked to be from the Enchanted Forest.

Despite Regina's shock, she asked hesitantly, "Why are you outside all alone...Mia?"

Not liking the silence, Mia answered, "I could ask you the same thing." And laughed without humor.

The two stood there once again in silence. Both having questions to ask but neither really knowing what to say. Regina didn't like feeling like this; vulnerable because of what had just happened and quite speechless and confused about this girl. It made her feel weak. And weakness was not something she liked or to show. After only a few seconds had passed by, even though to both of them it seemed like forever, Mia spoke.

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm outside all alone. I don't know where I am, why I'm here or even how!" She answered, frustrated. Mia wiped more tears away, turned around and slouched down the wall of the library in despair. "I'm lost." She whispered and wrapped her arms around her knees, head rested on them and began to cry harder. Regina looked at the saddened child who looked like she had completely lost all hope and slowly wandered over to her. Normally, Regina would've called someone to deal with situations similar to this one, but she felt obliged to help her, curiosity taking over. That and the fact that calling someone would involve Miss Swan, her being the town sheriff and all. Considering she was the last person Regina wanted to see she decided to handle this herself despite her own problems, which was an unusual thing for her to do.

She knelt down in front of Mia and said, "Come on, let's get you out of this cold and tell me what happened. Then maybe we can figure something out. Ok?"

Mia rose her head and managed a small smile. She stood up and followed the woman down the path. The duo slowly walked towards Regina's mansion, thinking about everything that had just happened to them. There were so many thoughts that occupied Mia's brain about the recent events. There were a few in particular that she couldn't shake away.

_Why is this woman helping me? I'm a stranger and she's... the Evil Queen. Does she know I know who she is? What is going on? She looks sad as well. I could ask her but I doubt she would blurt out her story to someone like me. Can I even trust her?_

During the short five minute walk, Mia was gazing around the dark town trying to comprehend everything she saw on her way.

_Are those moving carriages? _She thought as a few cars went by._ Where are the horses?_

She frowned, looking at the concrete, annoyed and frustrated. Mia pecked a look at Regina. Her face was pained. Staring far off into the distance, deep in thought. Mia quickly looked away, not liking the heartbreaking expression Regina wore.

_Henry. Marian. Roland. Emma...Robin._

Those same names whirling threw her mind. Regina saw the quick glance Mia gave her and thought, _she trusts complete strangers, even though I said I would help her. But I mean, does she know who I am? People make stupid decisions when they're not thinking clearly. I know I do. Did I make a mistake helping her? I can't just leave her in the street in the middle of the night in a foreign land. She's just a kid._

With a sigh Regina announced, "We're here."

Mia looked up and saw an extravagant white mansion. Clearly the biggest on the street. It was two story, had nice gardens and a foot path leading to the front door. Looking above the front door was a big window showing a curved staircase inside.

_Wow. This house - this mansion is absolutely amazing. Fit for a queen as well. _

Regina ignored the girl's stunned expression and headed inside, placing her jacket by the door. Mia followed slowly, taking in the foyer. She hesitantly took off her cloak, hanging it up also. She felt very out of place in this weird town. Of course she knew all the inhabitants were from the Enchanted Forest due to the curse. But they'd had time to adjust to the town.

"I'll let you look around the house tomorrow and discuss things but for the time being, I think we should head to bed." Piped Regina, staring Mia in the eyes.

She nodded. "It's a very nice house. So regal." Added Mia.

"Yes, it is." Regina replied dryly. She walked upstairs and Mia followed. She stood in front of a door at the end of the hallway and opened it to a simple yet flash guest room.

"This is where you'll stay. There's a bathroom to the left. I don't have any suitable clothes for you, so you'll have to stay in that for now, until tomorrow when we will sort out some things. If you need anything I'm two doors down." Explained Regina. Mia walked further into the room.

"Thank-you, your majes-" Mia said but silenced herself. She didn't know what Regina went by these days. Regina's face was shocked. She hadn't gone by 'your majesty' in a while now, but she should have expected it from Mia, having only knowing everyone by their Enchanted Forest personas.

"You know who I am?" She asked, slightly flabbergasted.

"Um, yes. Doesn't everyone?" Mia answered quietly, sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry, I was just confused on what to call you. This land is quite different." She said inspecting the bedside table lamp.

"So you know I'm the Evil Queen?" Whispered Regina. She really didn't want another person to fear her for who she is-was.

"Are you? Judging by the way you're letting me stay here and helping me, I don't think you are. I know you used to be. But that's the past. The past..." Explained Mia as she started to stare into thin air. Regina once again was utterly shocked. This girl amazed her with her wise nature and strong belief that she didn't think of Regina as the Evil Queen. It fascinated her because a person whom she had literally just met, already trusts and believes she is good when people Regina had known for years are still yet to believe she has changed. She didn't have any words for this shell shocking answer, so she just smiled widely at Mia. As she was about to turn and leave Mia asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what is this strange device thingy?" Pointing to the lamp she was inspecting before.

"Oh, that's a lamp. It's like the torches used in the Enchanted Forest." Regina replied, walking over and crouching down to turn it on for her.

"Wow. It's like the one on the roof." Mia said gazing at the lamp like a small child just discovering chocolate.

"Yes. They're everywhere here." Regina said smiling at Mia's expression. Mia looked at Regina and smiled widely at her, the two just grinning at each other for a few moments.

"Goodnight Mia." Said Regina, walking back towards the doorway.

"Goodnight...Regina." Replied Mia happily, turning back to the lamp when Regina shut the door. She turned the light and lamp off and climbed into the warm bed. She looked out the window above the bed at the weird land she was in, thinking about, well everything really. After a while, Mia realized she couldn't get to sleep so she just continued staring out the window looking at the stars.

Regina couldn't sleep that night either. She spent the majority of the night quietly sobbing into her pillow or wondering about the strange girl just two door's away. She wondered how the girl had turned a miserable night into at least a bearable one.

_Maybe I didn't make a mistake after all. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning the sun shone through the window which had Mia's head and arms leaning on it. After attempting to get to sleep for hours, Mia finally had on the window sill. It had been a very uncomfortable one too. As for Regina, she was awake at her vanity trying to cover up the dark circles under her red, puffy eyes. After dressing in a simple cream coloured dress, she headed out the door and got a fright when Mia was standing there, hand ready to knock on the door.

"Um, I was just about to knock. I didn't know you were awake." She quickly explained.

"Good morning." Regina said, plastering on her best fake smile, for the sake of this girls feelings. Mia smiled back shyly and Regina noticed the matching dark circles, evident in her features.

_Had she not slept either?_ Thought Regina.

"Sleep well?" Asked Regina, walking down the staircase, her high heels making a noise every time she moved.

"I suppose so." Mia answered with a yawn. She followed Regina into the kitchen, hesitated and sat down on a bar stool at the island. "How about you?" She asked, watching Regina preparing something.

"...Fine..." Regina said, drawing out the emphasis on the word making her sound annoyed. She placed a bowl of cereal in front of Mia. She stared at the strange substance in the bowl, looking at Regina confused.

"Cornflakes. Eat up, we have things to do." Regina commanded. As she began putting the milk back in the fridge, she saw a photo with her and Roland attached to it. Regina stared at it for a while until the sound of scraping of an empty bowl snapped her out of her reverie. Mia sat there with a blush on her face and pushed the bowl towards Regina who smirked and put it in the dishwasher. The two walked to the front door and while Regina began putting on her coat, Mia asked, "You're not having anything?" While putting on her cloak.

"That won't be necessary." She replied, grabbing her bag. They excited the mansion into the bitter windy air. As they walked down the path, Mia shivered and moved closer to Regina.

"Incase you're wondering, I am taking you to a suitable clothing shop, showing you around the town just to get you used to this land and then we'll head back and discuss some things about your arrival and what to do next." Regina explained, trying to fill the silence and put her mind off things. She could've just 'poofed' Mia some clothes but she didn't want to scare her away, even though Regina wanted to avoid the town and society since last night.

They walked to one of the only clothing shops in Storybrooke, Mia asking questions about the town and this land. She asked about the cars, buildings, the strange device's people held at their ears, street lamps and even the concrete.

"Theres so much to get used to here, it's all too confusing!" Mia said, sighing.

"I felt like that once, long ago. It just takes time." Added Regina, remembering back to the first day of the curse.

"And I have so many questions. I just don't want to be to forward or annoying." Replied Mia.

"I too have questions. They will all get answered,-"

"It just takes time." Mia cut in, they smirked at each other and went into the shop.

Regina picked a few nice outfits that would suit Mia, a couple of shirts, jeans, pj's, skirts and even a dress, some jackets and shorts. Regina even took Mia shopping for lingerie, of course the whole time there was awkward. Mia having absolutely no clue about the odd garments people wore here. After their shopping trip, they walked back home for lunch.

"Bread!" Mia gasped as Regina placed a sandwich in front of her. "Finally something that remains the same!" She dug into it happily while Regina ate an apple and drunk her coffee. She watched Mia eat and was grateful for someone to get her mind off Robin.

Once lunch was over, Regina showed Mia her elaborate mansion. From the many bedrooms, study, office and Henry's room...

"You have a son?" Mia asked surprised as they stood in Henry's door way.

"Yes. Adoptive son." Regina answered.

"Where is he?" Mia pondered.

"He's with his...real mother." It broke Regina's heart saying that but she was sick of denying herself the truth.

Mia gave Regina a questioning glance but instead of asking more she said, "It's his loss. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a mum."

Regina's heart clenched. She had pretty much just said the same thing Owen had all those years ago.

_I can't believe she just said that. Did she really mean it? Why is she so trusting and kind to me? Me?!_

Regina crouched down to look Mia in the eyes. "Thank-you Mia. That really means a lot to me." She smiled sincerely and Mia returned it with one of her own.

Regina continued to show Mia around and the duo ended up in the last part of the huge mansion which was the lounge.

"Take a seat, Mia."

She did as instructed and sat on one end of the luscious couch, Regina on the other end.

"I want you to tell me as much as you can about everything you remember about arriving here. How, when, anything. Can you do that for me?" Regina asked nicely.

Mia smiled and said, "Of course. You can't help me if you don't know anything, right?"

"Correct." Regina laughed.

There were a few moments of silence.

"I don't know where to begin." Mia admitted, fidgeting slightly.

"Well, how about... your life in the Enchanted Forest." Regina suggested.

"Um, yes. Good idea." Mia agreed, nervously. As much as Mia wanted help from Regina, she wasn't to fond of having to tell her story to anyone. There were sad and painful memories she would rather not talk about.

With a sigh Mia began, "Well, I lived in a small village in the Enchanted Forest with my parents Arthur and Tatiana. They were village bakers so we weren't poor or rich, average you could call it. I had a good childhood, and the best parents. They were so loving and protective of me; their only daughter. And I loved them. More than ever. But as I started to grow up, we realized I wasn't like all the other children in the village. They wanted to protect me from my secret getting out, for my own safety." Mia stopped and looked at Regina who had a questioning gaze, her facials telling Mia to continue.

_Should I tell her? What if it happens again? I trust her, but..._

"They didn't want anyone to know I had magic."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regina's face was of clear surprise. Mia on the other end was sad and very distant. After a few minutes of silence Regina spoke up, "You have…magic?"

"I think so. I haven't used it in what seems like forever though." Answered Mia, looking at the floor. Her head snapped up as she got an idea. She settled her gaze and concentration on one of the cushions on one of the armchairs and after a while it started to move. Floating across the room, the levitating cushion smacked Regina in the face as Mia let out a fit of giggles.

"Very funny." Said Regina, smiling at the young girl. Her face turned serious as she said, "You have a very special gift there, Mia. You move things with your mind!" She looked at Mia flabbergasted.

"Uh huh. I suppose I can." Mia spoke, turning serious also.

"I think this is a good time to tell you that I have magic also. I would've told you before I just didn't want to scare you away."

Mia laughed awkwardly. "I already knew you had magic. I remembered from the Enchanted Forest. But I was wondering why you weren't using it." She smiled as she continued, "Thanks for not wanting to scare me away." At that they both laughed.

"I'm glad you understand." Regina added.

_This girl…she's so calm and alright with everything. We just told each other we had magic and she's fine! No freaking out or anything!_

Mia pulled Regina out of her thoughts when she said, "With the magic situation out of the way, shall I continue?"

Regina nodded. "Yes please."

"Well, they didn't want anyone to know I had magic because they were afraid someone would try and use it-"

"To their advantage." Regina interrupted, staring into space. Mia raised her eyebrows at her and Regina looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Mia. It's just that I've been in a similar situation." Regina said quietly.

"Really?" Mia asked sadly.

"Indeed. How do you think Storybrooke was made? Anyway that story's for another day. Let's focus on yours for now." Regina explained. Mia nodded, wanting to know more about Regina's past.

_What does she mean by she's been in a similar situation? What in the world has she been through for her to think this? Has someone taken advantage of Regina? The same woman who used to be the Evil Queen?! There has to be more to her than people think…_

"Mia?"

"Oh, yes. Where was I? Right! Um, someone would try and use my magic to their advantage. So my parents tried to hide it, but I wasn't exactly good at hiding my powers because I was just getting used to them and only just learnt to control and use them. I've only had my magic a couple of years and I didn't mean to do it, but…it just happened." Mia rambled on. Shame written all over her face.

"What happened?" Regina whispered.

"I was only twelve. My parents had lectured me so many times about hiding my powers for my safety. They'd seen what happens when word got out of someone with a gift. But I couldn't help it, I showed some of the village children. They told their families. Their families told others and eventually word got out all over the kingdom." She whispered back.

"You exposed yourself?" Regina asked, bewildered.

"I didn't mean to!" Mia yelled, standing up. "I was a stupid, idiotic child who couldn't help herself." She said as she slumped down onto the couch with her face in her hands.

Regina was stunned at Mia's outburst. She noticed her distress and decided to get her a drink. She walked into the kitchen, filled a cup with water, went back into the lounge and settled it on the coffee table for her.

"Thanks." Mia said and slowly sipped it. "Sorry." She added.

"It's fine. I don't blame you. And you shouldn't blame yourself either, Mia. No one should have to hide their gifts, especially an amazing one like yours." Regina explained, trying to make her feel better.

Mia simply smiled and shrugged. "It's just the one thing I wish I could've changed. Never did it. Maybe then I could've lived happily and normal. Do you know what I mean?" She wondered, looking at Regina for some sense of understanding. Mia gasped when she saw tears in the older woman's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Regina! I-I didn't mean to make you cry! I was just asking if-" The girl rambled on.

"Stop! You don't have to apologize to me, ok?" Regina laughed. "You just saying that made me think of my past, that's all." She assured Mia with a kind smile.

Mia looked down and nodded. "I'm guessing it wasn't the best past?" She whispered. Regina and her cryptic answers were really frustrating Mia. She knew Regina had a right to keep her story secret and she respected that but Mia was getting confused and desperately wanted to know. If she knew, and they had similar tragic pasts, maybe then they would have something to bond over.

_Maybe even a friend? Wow, a friend. I might actually make a friend. With the Evil Queen…Just tell me, Regina_. Mia thought.

"Like I said, let's save that story for another day." Regina answered flatly.

_She's so stubborn!_ Mia looked away to hide her smirk.

"Anyway, once everyone knew what a freak I was, my parents decided to move. So we moved. A lot. We lived in so many villages that I lost count. We lived in one near your castle at one point." Mia continued and Regina raised an eyebrow at her comment. "We moved after you…announced your plan at Snow White's wedding." She added. Regina looked down in shame. "After that was when things started to get worse. We were living in a small cottage on the outskirts of the Enchanted Forest, I was thirteen by then and one day I was hunting for food with my father in the nearby forest and when we got back home for dinner, someone was there yelling at my mother. From what father and I heard from outside, he wanted my magic. When we arrived h-he demanded to…take me away or else have me killed on the spot. Right in front of my parents." Mia said in but a mere whisper. Regina noticed her face which was a mixed look of fear, sadness and regret with eyes glistening with tears.

"Mia, who was this man?" Regina asked when she didn't continue.

_Who would threaten a child like that?! What heartless creature could even think of murdering her?_

"Rumpelstiltskin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Anger. Hatred. Shock. Confusion...And the list goes on and on. All of those many feelings taking over Regina as her mind also whirled around like a tornado. Finding out that Mr. Gold was most likely the cause of that poor girls lack of happiness make Regina sick. She was absolutely horrified that Gold would even dare threaten a child. Gold?! She had definitely not expected Mia to say his name. She knew he was cruel, but this was a whole new level. Why he would do that? She had no clue. For the sake of magic maybe? Knowing his selfish desires for power, probably. It was so confusing. Regina felt a whole new hatred and anger for that man, more than she had in almost her entire time knowing him. And she didn't know why she was, she's witnessed his cruelty many times before. Why did it bother Regina more than a normal person would what had happened to Mia? Did she really care that much? She felt her blood boiling in her veins as the dangerous thoughts raced around in her head about the next time she saw that poor excuse for a man.

No one spoke for what seemed like forever, Regina's mouth hung open, staring at the couch with a frown upon her face. Mia stared at Regina, wiping the tears from her checks, she hadn't known Regina was going to react so strongly, like this really effected her. Not knowing what to say to her reaction Mia attempted to continue with the story instead.

"I-I offered t-to go with him if he spared my parents." She sniffed. Regina looked up. "I don't think he did." She whispered, more tears falling as she meet Regina's piercing eyes for a moment. What she saw in them scared her. The eyes of someone who looked like they were about to murder someone. Mia hesitantly shifted from the other end of the couch to sit closer to Regina.

She sighed as she began, "I know what you're thinking, Regina. But please, please don't do anything you'll regret." Looking into the other woman's eyes. Mia knew her history, and what she would do. She would get revenge. And revenge never works out the way you want it to. But at the same time, Mia was kinda glad that someone was willing to do something for her. Even if it wasn't right.

Regina nodded after a moment, looking into her pleading eyes and slowly regained her composure. "I-I...won't. But know this Mia, something has to be done about this." Regina said, jaw clenched. Mia nodded, accepting the answer but was also worried as to what Regina would do, however she was that glad someone cares.

Regina gave her a very forced smile. "You don't have to tell the rest if you don't want to." Regina whispered, having heard the part about Mia's parents, although she quite desperately wanted to know what that imp had done to her.

"I will. But maybe not right now. If that's alright?" She replied.

"Of course. We'll talk later. Let's do something else." Regina looked at the clock and saw 4:52. "Why don't we go for a walk? Clear our head's for a bit."

"Sure."

They headed out the door, jacket and cloak on because it was still quite chilly and walked down the path together. After walking for a few moments, Regina Suggested they go to the park.

Upon arriving at the park, Mia went and sat down on the grass near the water taking in her surroundings, Regina at the nearby bench. They sat in a comfortable silence while watching the ducks floating around the water and the clouds pass by slowly.

Regina's mind began to wander to Robin Hood. _What is he doing right now? With maid Marian and Roland probably. With his family. I'm not his family anymore. _

She looked over at Mia who had a bunch of leaves levitating around her, they floated towards the water and dropped in, getting the ducks attention. She then layed down on the green grass, gathered more leaves and watched them circle above her. Regina smirked at the girls amazing powers.

A little while later, Regina was deep in thought when she was snapped out of it from Mia's voice.

"Excuse me. Regina. Regina. It's starting to rain and get dark." Mia said, standing up from her spot on the grass. Regina looked at her watch and saw 6:07. It was starting to lightly spit, the sun set and the sky had slightly darkened. Regina stood up and Mia ran over to her, hood now up and teeth starting to chatter. She started to walk back down the path when Regina took her arm and the two of them were engulfed in purple smoke.

Moments later they appeared in the foyer of the mansion. Mia had a look of suprise on her face, Regina a slightly apologetic one.

"Wha-what?" Mia asked, bewildered.

"Sorry. Couldn't risk getting sick." Regina replied. "I'm going to make a start on dinner, would you like to help?" She asked.

"Ok." Mia answered through chattering teeth.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate first." She said, walking into the kitchen.

Mia followed and asked, "Hot Chocolate?"

Regina snickered, "It's a drink." She made her a cup, and while Mia was sipping the warm beverage Regina decided on lasagna for dinner.

After about an hour of preparing and cooking the lasagna Regina and Mia were eating it at the dining room table, with only the sounds of cutlery against plates.

"Regina?" Questioned Mia, picking at her food.

"Hmm?"

"This may seem rather weird to say right now, but I just really wanted to say thank-you." Mia shrugged.

Regina laughed and asked, "What for?"

"I don't know, everything. If you hadn't of found me last night I don't what I'd be doing right now." She replied timidly.

"Oh, well you're welcome, Mia." Regina smiled at the girls kindness. _It's about time someone appreciates something I do for once. I appreciate her for helping me cope with Robin..._

"Regina?"

Regina sighed, "Yes, Mia?"

"This is really yummy."

"I'm glad you think so." Regina said.

Once dinner was finished, they took their plates to the kitchen. Mia put hers on the bench and whispered, "Regina?"

"What, Mia?!" Regina asked, quite agitated, looking up from the dishwasher with her hands on her hips.

She flinched at Regina's tone and whispered, "Does Rumpelstiltskin live here, in Storybrooke?" Mia looked up at her with fear in her eyes.

Regina regretted her temper and sighed, "I'm afraid so."

Mia nodded and walked off into the lounge without another word, head down and her blue dress trailing behind her. Regina finished up in the kitchen and followed Mia into the lounge. She was sitting on an armchair, snuggled into a cushion staring at the wall. Regina sat down on the couch gazing at the saddened girl. Mia didn't even acknowledge Regina's presence. She didn't know how to cheer up an emotionally unstable teenager. Let alone teenagers at all. She hadn't been there with Henry. But she decided to give it a try.

"I won't let him anywhere near you, Mia. I promise." Regina started. With that Mia began crying. "If he ever does, I will kill him on the spot." She added darkly. It hurt to think he was the cause of Mia's suffering.

_I will kill him before he even has the chance to kiss his precious Belle goodbye. _

Mia gave a small smile and wiped her tears away.

"May I go to bed?" She asked. It was only 8:15, but Regina let her go.

"Sure."

She got up and headed upstairs, saying goodnight to Regina on the way.

"Goodnight, Mia." Regina replied. She heard the door close upstairs and wandered into the kitchen, leaning on the island. She stood there for a while thinking before grabbing a bottle and pouring herself some apple cider.

On her second glass Regina began to hear faint sobs coming from above her. Listening for a couple of minutes, anger building up inside of her, Regina walked over to the bench and slammed the glass into the sink causing it to shatter.

_Who the hell does he think he is doing this?! What sick bastard enjoys threatening children with their lives? Causing this much pain for them to be crying themselves to sleep!_

Putting her head in her hands and taking a few deep breaths Regina decided to go check on Mia. Halfway up the stairs the crying stopped and Regina guessed she had finally fallen asleep. Heading to her room anyway she found her in bed in her new pyjamas, face and pillow tear stained and the blankets kicked off. Regina walked in as quietly as possible with heels on and grabbed the duvet, tucking her in. She left the room and walked to her own. Preparing and getting into bed Regina fell asleep slowly, dreaming of her life back in the Enchanted Forest.

**A/N: Wow, I wrote this chapter quicker than I thought. I hope you all enjoy ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Regina's alarm clock sounded, signaling 7am. She turned it off and lay there staring at the roof. It was Monday today, meaning her work as mayor would begin. But the last thing Regina wanted to do was work. After all, things would be going back to normal now that the wicked witch was gone so no one would have any issues to worry about.

_The town can handle a day without their mayor. _She thought. She considered getting up but decided against it and rolled over and went back to sleep.

Regina's eyes fluttered open for the second time today. This time it was 10:43. She got up, dressed and applied her make up for the day and walked down the hall to Mia's room. Opening the door she saw Mia still sound asleep. _She looks exhausted. Still in the same position as when I tucked her in._ With a worried glance Regina left the room and into the kitchen. She noticed the smashed glass, cleaned it up and made some coffee while grabbing the newspaper to read. She sighed, not being able to take in the words even after reading them over and over, she put the paper away. _Well this is certainly how I would like to be spending my Monday._

Walking back upstairs to check on Mia, Regina heard a knock on the front door. She opened it to see none other than Robin Hood.

All her feelings rushing back to her seeing his face. Both good and bad. She couldn't help the pain in her heart at looking at her soul mate whom a few days ago was happily in love with her. Remembering back to their short time together and in the Enchanted Forest almost made Regina laugh if not for the current circumstances.

"Regina." He whispered, walking forward in an attempt to hug her. She pushed him away lightly, her face shocked. "May I come in?" He asked.

She stood there bewildered for a second before answering, "I..don't think that would be the best idea. You know that, Robin." Looking away before she meet his blue eyes. He pushed his way inside anyway, in which Regina rolled her eyes at.

"Now that you're here. In my house. What do you want?" Regina asked, walking to the dining room table and leaning on a chair.

Robin sighed, "We need to talk about the other night, Regina."

"There is nothing to talk about. Marian's your wife. "

"That doesn't stop the feelings I have for you." He said pleadingly.

"Robin...Robin. You have to forget about me. Go back to Marian and Roland. Your family. " Regina replied sadly. Robin walked closer and took her hands in his.

"I don't think I can. Please Regina, let's work this out together. Marian may be my wife and there is still a part of me that loves her but...I love you." He explained. Regina was surprised at his words, her knees felt like buckling underneath her but she told herself not fall for him again, only to get hurt.

"Exactly Robin! She's your wife! You need to stand by her because we both know we can not work this out." She yelled, tears starting to prick her eyes, pulling her hands away.

"You've already made your choice. Now, please leave." Regina whispered sternly.

"Just give me some time to figure th-" Robin was cut short.

"Regina?" A small voice was heard from the staircase. Mia.

Robin turned around and saw a young girl standing in her pyjamas with a confused look on her face.

"Who's this?" He asked, turning back around to face Regina who's face had softened upon seeing Mia.

"What is it, Mia?" She asked, ignoring Robin.

"I heard yelling and.. " She trailed off looking at Robin.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Regina questioned.

"Yes-I mean no, just...who's that?" Mia said, pointing to Robin who was looking back and forth between the two.

Regina sighed, "Why don't you head back upstairs, sweetheart." She didn't realize what she had called her until after the words left her mouth. It was just out of her motherly instincts.

Regina's words caught Mia off guard and instead of questioning her further she replied with, "...Ok." Smiling timidly at both of them and went back to her room. Of course this only raised more questions for Mia.

_She doesn't seem too happy to see that man, who ever he is. Well since it's almost mid-day according to this number box thingy so I should probably get dressed. _

Back down stairs, Robin had some questions he wanted answered as well, but he couldn't help the small smile on his face at the way Regina treated that girl. She really did have a soft spot for children.

He opened his mouth to speak when Regina interrupted, "You can see yourself out, Robin."

"Roland misses you." Seeing her with Mia reminded him of Roland.

Regina looked down, "I miss him too, but he just got his mother back. So..." She gently nudged him out the door, Robin not getting another word in before the door slammed on his face. Regina leaned against it and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She walked back to the dining room table rubbing her temples, picking up the bottle of apple cider with a glass.

"You can't drink away your sorrows." Regina looked behind her to see Mia sitting on the stairs in a purple floral blouse and jeans, her hair falling loosely down her shoulders.

Regina gave a small smile, put the drink back and walked over to Mia, sitting down on the stairs next to her.

"I suppose I can't. Sleep well?" Regina asked after the long silence.

Mia shrugged in reply. "Who was that man?" She questioned, changing the subject.

"No one." Regina lied. She stood up to leave but Mia stopped her.

"Please?" She asked knowing that Regina was lying.

With a sigh she sat back down. "Well, my friend Tinkerbell told me back in the Enchanted Forest that he was my soul mate. Robin Hood. She led me to him using pixie dust but I was to...scared to confront him, so I fled. And now we're here. We meet, I told him about everything and I suppose he was my..." Regina trailed off.

"Boyfriend?" Mia inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that. Until an idiot traveled to the past and brang back his dead wife." She added, jaw clenched.

"And now they're back together." Mia finished, sadness in her tone. She truly felt sorry for Regina, she's been through so much. And gotten so little in return.

Regina nodded, not saying another word.

"Wait, his wife is from the past Enchanted Forest?" Mia asked, new found curiosity taking over.

"Yes."

"From a time portal, right? That's how she got here."

"What is it?" Regina questioned.

"When was this?" Mia asked, putting the pieces together in her head.

"The same night I found you." Regina's eyes widened upon realizing what Mia was getting at. "You mean-" she started.

"We came through the same portal." Mia said, shocked.

"Emma brought you back from the past." Regina said with a similar facial expression._ She's from the past! But if she's from the past Enchanted Forest why wasn't she here for the curse? Unless..._

"Who's Emma?"

"The idiot."

"Oh, right." Mia said smirking.

"Well that explains alot. Why I'd never seen you here before, how you got here. It makes sense. The only thing that's missing is..." Regina explained, standing up. "Mia, you need to tell me the rest of your story. It's the only way we can fully understand what happened to you."

"Of course." Mia said, standing as well. "But, may I have something to eat first?"

"Shoot. Yes, come on I'll make you something. " The duo walked into the kitchen together.

"May I please have some of those flake things?" Mia piped up.

"Sure." Regina replied with a smirk. She fixed her some while Regina checked her phone to see numerous missed calls from Robin. With a frustrated sigh she went back to the kitchen to see Mia looking at photo of her and henry and also the one with Roland.

"Which one's Henry?" She asked.

"This one. The other one's Roland. Robin's son." Regina answered, pointing to them.

"Cute." She laughed, putting the bowl on the bench.

"Can we go outside and talk? I like the fresh air." Mia asked.

"To the park?" Regina asked. She could really do with the fresh air as well.

"Yep!" She answered, poping the 'p' sound. She ran upstairs and grabbed her new pea jacket meeting Regina at the door. They headed out and started towards the park.

Once reaching their destination, they sat at the same park bench as yesterday, taking in the fresh autumn air.

"Does this place remind you of the Enchanted Forest? It does for me." Mia wondered.

"It sure does." Regina thought back to the days she would ride Rocinante through the forests and fields, enjoying nature. _Oh, how I miss those days. _

Mia crossed her legs and closed her eyes, listening to her surroundings as she begun her story once again.

**A/N: I've decided not to do the frozen/queens of darkness story lines for this story. I just don't want it to be a complete copy of the program. And NZ is a bit behind so it hasn't shown the whole season on tv yet :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Updates should be approximately every week, give or take a few days maybe. Read and review! Much appreciated. P.S, sorry for the late update. **

**Chapter 6**

"I proposed a deal with him like I said yesterday. He can take me and he would have to leave my parents alone." Mia started, eyes still closed. Regina began to focus on her story more than the surroundings as she continued. "So he did, I didn't get to say goodbye either. He took me back to his castle and locked me in the dungeon. He said I would be staying there until needed. A few days later I think, he let me out and asked me to perform magic. He told me of his plans for using me as his weapon for ultimate power."

"Of course he did." Regina interrupted, annoyed and shocked by his actions.

Mia opened her eyes, "Yeah, he told me that my 'unique power' as he called it, was going to be very useful to him. That I would help him take over more realms than I could ever imagine and he would be the true ruler of everything. Of course I disobeyed, I didn't want to be apart of that. Hurting innocent people just for power is not something I will ever do. I even asked him why he chose me." Mia scooted closer to Regina and asked with pleading eyes, "Am I really the only one with this gift?"

Regina gave Mia a look of remorse. "That I know of, yes. I'm sorry, Mia. But we're talking about Rumpelstiltskin, and he will do anything for something he wants. If it's a one of a kind gift then he'll make sure that he gets it. No matter what." Regina answered.

_I know how she feels. Alone. No one like you, understanding what you've been through or knowing what it's like to always be an outsider. Having to be strong and brave just to protect yourself. Trying your best but it's never good enough. Mistreated or disregarded-_

"And he got just that." Mia said, snapping Regina out of her train of thought. "When I refused to help him or use my magic, well, that didn't make Rumpelstiltskin very happy. He tried force, his own magic, manipulation, torture, threatening me. Anything you could imagine his twisted mind doing. None of it worked, no matter how powerful he was I still refused. That's when he went crazy. Not that he wasn't before, but... Yeah, he hated that he couldn't make me do anything so then he just started messing with me. Trying to get to me. Make me suffer and go absolutely mad... His intentions had changed once I refused him. He wasn't even focused on my magic anymore. Just my pain, and he _loved_ it." She exclaimed with such anger and disgust.

"What did he do?" Regina questioned, it was making her sick and even more angry hearing of the horrid things Rumpelstiltskin had done all for the sake of power.

"Played mind tricks, made fun of me, he tried to break me and all the confidence and sanity I had. But the worst thing he ever did was after I had been his prisoner for almost a year. I was let out of the dungeon after another sleepless night and I found Rumpelstiltskin in his library looking through book after book, searching through magical devices and artifacts, which was different because he was usually spinning straw or bossing me around so to see him doing that was...odd. I was to afraid to ask so I left him, not that he would let me go anywhere apart from wandering a lonely castle. But something about what he was doing told me he was up to no good. Not long after that I was finishing the slop that was my breakfast when he summoned me to his castle grounds near his dead garden and for the first time that day he spoke to me; 'You're in for a treat, dearie.'" Mia said, mimicking his creppy voice. She took a deep breath and continued on, "At that moment I was terrified for my life. I tried to run but he bound me using an invisible force. He said I wasn't going anywhere until I payed for my disobedience to him. Said I haven't suffered enough." Mia scoffed angrily. "He had a black potion in his hand, lowered me to his level and forced it down my throat. Out of all my time there he had never tried to poison or kill me, but then in that moment I thought he had."

"Thought?" Regina asked, looking away to hide the dark expression she wore.

"Mmhm. It wasn't though. I was lying on the grass choking, waiting for death to take me while he laughed and laughed. " Mia said realizing she was getting carried away into very painful details and looked over and saw faint bits of purple magic at Regina's fingertips until she clenched her fists. "But a few moments had passed, and you know what?" Regina snapped her head in Mia's direction. "I remember hoping that it was poison and I would die. Just to be put out of my misery." Regina looked into the girls eyes and felt a wave of sadness and remorse come over her, it was heartbreaking even for the Evil Queen to hear a child say that, she was shocked to hear this but at the same time understanding. She was pouring out all her feelings and emotions into her story, going into every horrible detail and what suprised Regina the most was at how much Mia held herself together. It meant alot to her knowing Mia was willing to share everything with her, it gave Regina a sense of comfort in a way, considering the circumstances of the situation.

Mia's eyes had glazed over having to relive the antagonizing memory. _It looks like I wont be getting any sleep tonight..._

"Obviously that didn't happen." She continued in a broken voice. "After a while, I don't know how long I was lying there for, Rumpelstiltskin took me to the dungeon, locked it and I was left there not knowing what was happening to me for the rest of the day and night. But the next morning I woke up and he was in there, like he was waiting for me. Who knows for how long? I think he was waiting for the potion to work or something because when I woke he started that bone chilling laugh of his. I remember that morning _very _clearly as well. I looked up at him and noticed something really strange, he was standing over me yet he seemed so far away. He was incredibly tall. But after a few moments, realization dawned on me and it wasn't Rumpelstiltskin who was tall, I was short. _Really_ short. I-I looked down and I was standing on my pillow which was huge, then looked around the dungeon seeing the same things; everything was huge. I started to cry even though I didn't want him to see me like that, he picked me up by my dress while I was helplessly trying to get away and said; 'I hope you like the potion, I spent a long time making it...but seriously, enjoy it down there because if you do not obey me or even attempt to break another deal with me dearie, well let's just say that things will get worse.'" Mia said like she had revised those same words over and over again. "I don't understand though, why he's made me suffer for a deal he broke first. Murdering ny parents... And I heard he never broke deals." Mia whispered.

Regina remained silent throughout that part of the story. She imagined the look on Rumpelstiltskin's face at what he had done, all the power and greed that he wanted so badly, Mia's small figure feeling so helpless against him. Her defeat, loneliness and fear of him. It made Regina feel as if she would explode into flames. Hearing every sick word he had said just made the feeling worsen. She was using all her concentration not to magic herself to Mr. Gold's pawnshop and make him pay, to rip away his every ounce of happiness, take his dagger and crush his heart to pieces. But she couldn't. Not here and not now. Mia needed a friend to listen to her, support her and make everything alright.

"So I lived the rest of my days in the Enchanted Forest no bigger than a thumb. He even nicknamed me Thumbelina..." Mia added, disgusted.

_Thumbelina... Would her story be in Henry's book? _

Regina didn't have any words to say so she settled for, "I'm sorry." Looking at Mia sadly.

Mia's reply was a small smile. "I tried to escape but Rumpelstiltskin always had an advantage, he enjoyed watching me struggle, I could still use my magic but he didn't like that so one day he put some sort of enchantment on me."

"What did it do?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"It was like...like some sort of freezing spell but but also like I was asleep as well. It was very dark magic though. I don't remember much after he used it, at first I couldn't move, he placed me on top of a shelf in a glass case in this weird room like a vault. I felt like a trophy or something! It was insane... Then I started losing my vision, and the last thing I heard him say was 'That's what happens when you disobey Rumpelstiltskin, dearie.' And... that's it. Blackness, like some eternal sleep. The next I remember was waking up here in a barn, back to my normal self." Mia gestured to herself then started gazing at the ground thinking.

"When I came through the portal, I think that his dark magic was somehow, I don't know taken over, because I no longer had the enchantment on me when I woke up. You wouldn't know, would you Regina?" Mia questioned, sounding desperate.

Regina however, was too far absorbed in her thoughts to notice Mia's question. Her story was so sad and hearing it made Regina once again feel deep anger for the imp that had done this. Letting out as much frustration in a sigh Regina replied with, "What was that? Sorry it's just alot to comprehend..."

Mia nodded in understanding. "Nothing." She forced a small smile.

There was silence until Regina started mumbling to herself, "Over 30 years stuck in an enchantment, before I even cast the curse... If Emma hadn't of brought her here she would still be there. 30 years... That monster."

Mia heard everything though. _I was stuck like that for over 30 years?! I knew I was from the past but... he is going to pay. Rumpelstiltskin you will pay for what you have done. _

**A/N: This was an extremely ****_difficult _****chapter to write, with a severe case of writers block. Thanks for reading. **


	7. Authors Note

**To anyone who is still following this story; **

**Okay, so I know it's been quite a while since I've updated, (more than I'd like to think about) and I shouldn't make excuses but honestly, I just had a severe case of writers block. I had all these plans for the story but they just couldn't be written how I wanted them to so that made me lose motivation sadly. It's kind of a perfectionist thing I think. But now, with everything out of the way and hopefully no more excuses, I've begun to write more chapters again. So I think I can post a lot more often. I hope there are still people out there reading and remember I like constructive criticism as long as it's not rude, lol. Thank-you for the favourites, follows etc, I do appreciate it. My apologies, Lacey. **

**On a completely unrelated note, how's everyone liking season 6? ?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, so since having writers block, this chapter isn't one of my best. However I just decided to post it anyways. Enjoy. **

Chapter 7

The walk back to the mansion was silent, both deep in thought trying wrap their heads around what was said only minutes before.

The wind that was blowing sent a chill through Mia's coat as she listened to the sound of leaves under her shoes and heard the clock tower chiming in the distance. She tucked her hands deeper into her pockets as she followed behind Regina across the street who was staring down at the concrete so intensely that she could've drilled a hole into it with her eyes. With their heads both down as they reached the path to the mansion's front door, neither noticed until reaching the steps that someone was standing by the door, waiting by the looks of it. Regina pulled out her keys but jumped upon seeing Henry leaning against the door.

"Henry! Shouldn't you be at school?" Mia snapped her head up at hearing Regina's voice, curiosity interrupting her thoughts.

"It's lunchtime, mom. And shouldn't you be at work?" Henry laughed, but soon frowned as he remembered why he was there.

He had snuck away from school to talk to his mom about the other day expecting her to be at the mayors office but got a surprise when she wasn't, so he assumed she would be home but since she wasn't there either, he sat at the doorstep and waited, anxious to see his mother and make sure she was alright. Regina hadn't seen Henry since before the whole Marian ordeal, which was a few days ago and she missed him terribly.

"The mayor can take a day off, you know." She smiled back. "Henry..." Regina trailed off, reaching out to hug him in which he returned.

"I missed you mom. I was just about to go an check your vault, but..." Henry said from over her shoulder. He locked eyes with Mia who was standing there awkwardly.

"Who's this?" He questioned, releasing Regina from the hug, much to her dismay.

"Henry, this Mia. She came through Zelena's time portal. I've been helping her out a bit. Mia, this is my son Henry." Regina explained. Henry smiled proudly at his mother upon hearing this.

"It's nice to meet you, Henry." Said Mia, attempting to curtsy. Realizing she wasn't wearing a dress, she looked up, a small blush appearing.

He laughed and replied, "You too. Hey, you're from the Enchanted Forest right, so you must be in my book." Henry said as he got an idea, his eyes gleamed with new found interest.

"I'm in your book?" Mia asked confused. She brushed some loose hair out of her face while trying to understand.

"Yeah, you might be. I think I remember reading about someone named Mia." Henry answered, trying to remember. Mia looked to Regina as if asking her to explain what he was talking about.

"Henry has this story book with all of our stories from the Enchanted Forest in it." Mia's face dropped.

_My story is in some kids book!? What ever for?_

"I must have left it back at the apartment." Said Henry as he searched his bag in defeat. He zipped up his back while Regina attempted to usher them inside.

"Why?"

"I was in a rush an-" Henry tried explaining.

"No, I mean why do have a book full of people's lives in it?" Mia asked, accusingly. She put her hands in her pockets and stared up at Henry.

"Oh, for hope. It's a long story." He nodded, trying to reassure her.

"Let's head inside and talk, Henry? Mia?" Regina Suggested. She smiled sadly at the two of them before quickly heading inside and out of the bitter air.

She saw the look on Mia's face at the mention of her story and wanted to spear her the pain of reliving it. The two kids agreed and headed inside the warm house and into the lounge. Henry sat down next to Regina and started to eat his sandwich from his bag while Mia sat cross legged at the armchair.

"I think there is some left over lasagna in the fridge, I'll go heat that up for us. Do you want any, Henry?" Regina said, standing up and straightening out her dress.

"No thanks." He mumbled with a mouth full of lettuce.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Regina added before walking off, the only sound was of her heels towards the kitchen.

"Sorry mom! So, was it cool in the Enchanted Forest? Did you see any sword fights?" Henry asked eagerly, engulfing his food quickly.

"It was fine, a lot less confusing though. But no I didn't see any sword fights." Mia snickered.

"Oh, well we've got some pretty cool stuff here too. Like...um, I got nothing. Wait! We have an arcade."

"What is it? It sounds dangerous." She asked very concerned.

"Na, depends on which game. I'll take you there, and the comic book store too." Henry said excited, he was looking forward to having a new friend.

"That should be...fun." Mia said, unsure.

_Regina, your son is very strange._

"So, tell me about yourself. How old are you? Do you like cinnamon on your hot chocolate? Who's your favourite superhero? Oh, never mind. They don't have superheroes in the Enchanted Forest, do they? Like Iron Man or Thor?" Henry rambled on, wanting to know heaps about this mysterious girl from the past.

"Not that I know of, no. How old I am, that's a tricky question, because I'm from the past. But last I remember, fourteen. I think. And I've never heard of a so called hot chocolate." Mia managed to keep up with his boatload of questions.

"About the past, shouldn't you being here, like I don't know, affect the present somehow?" Henry wondered. He pulled out a shinny red apple and began to devour that also.

"I thought about that too, but I wasn't exactly- I was in an enchantment, I wasn't really considered 'alive', and I would have been stuck like that forever without anyone noticing... But I came here. So I didn't affect the present. Did that make sense?" Mia tried explaining. She fumbled with the hem of her jacket and tried to think of a more simpler way of putting it.

"Sort of? But yeah, I get what you mean." Henry wanted to ask about her past but decided against it.

_I'll just go through the book later..._

She didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it so he changed the subject. There was a small silence where neither looked at each other. Henry casually munching on what was left of the apple and Mia was trying to listen to Regina's movements in the kitchen, praying she would hurry up.

"You're staying with my mom." Henry stated as he pulled out his drink bottle and took a sip.

"Yes. She has been very nice to me. You are lucky to have her, Henry." Said Mia, smiling at his raised eyebrows.

_She sounds so mature. Well technically she is like forty. She's waiting for me to speak, um..._

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Henry smiled at the memories of him and his mother. Little did he realize how lucky he was to have her.

Regina walked back in holding two plates with lasagna and two forks, she handed one to Mia and sat down with hers.

"Thank-you."

"Better than the stuff at Granny's." Regina replied with a smirk. Henry laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't get it." Mia smiled timidly before taking a bite.

"Granny's diner. The lasagna there is alright but it doesn't compare to moms. Speaking of, can I show Mia around town? I wanna show her the new game at the arcade and the comic book shop and she could meet some of family too." Henry asked, pulling out a few Incredible Hulk comics from his bag.

"If that's alright with Mia. Remember she has only just arrived here, you wouldn't want to overwhelm her." Regina finished her mouthful and looked at Mia for an answer.

"Thank-you Henry. I would like that very much." Said Mia after swallowing some food.

"Cool. I'll stop by sometime in the week." Henry stated, smiling.

He continued to show her a few comics and explained them all while Mia sat there trying to talk and eat at the same time. Regina had finished her lasagna and was watching the two children interact. She watched the way Henry would get excited when Mia asked a question about the Hulk or when Mia would politely smile and go along with his rants even though Regina was pretty sure she had no idea what Henry was saying, even after he explained it all. In this small amount of time and considering what had just happened, Regina managed a small and genuine smile.

Half an hour later, Regina was washing the dishes happily while listening to Henry and Mia converse in the dining room. They were talking about things to do in Storybrooke and where Henry planned to take her. He would also tell her about his crazy family and what New York was like.

Once she had put the last plate away, Regina made her way into the dining room where Henry was drawing a family tree while Mia inspected his stationary.

_The things these people use to write... What ever happened to a quill?_

"Henry, shouldn't class be starting soon?" Regina questioned as she looked over his shoulder at his attempt to draw the whole family.

"About ten minutes. Although Snow wouldn't mind me being late." Henry replied, standing up and packing his things away.

"Of course she wouldn't." Regina rolled her eyes. She once again embraced her son in a tight hug, not wanting him to leave.

"Come back soon. Ok?"

"Of course mom. We'll talk about the other day later. I would've came earlier but Emma told me to give you some space. See ya later Mia." Henry said, walking to the door. He then left without Regina getting another word in.

"Bye Henry." Mia answered after he left.

Regina sat down opposite Mia, letting out a sigh and running her hands through her hair. She was very shocked that Henry knew about Marian and Robin Hood.

_Snow White spreading gossip no doubt. _

And that Emma Swan thought she knew what was best for her.

_How dare she..._

However, she was also glad that her son cared.


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay so this chapter was basically a filler one as nothing much really happens, I like it anyway though. Read and review. :)**

Chapter 8

"I like your son, Regina. He is quite nice." Mia said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, he's a good kid." She smiled fondly.

Mia got up and grabbed some of the comic books Henry had left with her, sensing Regina wanted to be alone and headed to the guest room leaving the older woman who decided to do some housework.

After inspecting every nook and cranny of her room and en-suite, Mia decided to have a further look around upstairs. Walking past Regina and Henry's rooms as well as some bathrooms, a laundry and storage room she wandered back downstairs after not finding anything remotely interesting despite the house being an amazing mansion. She found her way to the back door that lead to the backyard and garden. Stepping off the porch, Mia looked around at the exquisite and very well looked after garden. The lawns were freshly mowed and the bushes were nicely trimmed with a variety of colourful flowers. Everything was perfect, right down to the stones and leaves.

_Why am I surprised? She's a queen, of course her gardens are going to be absolutely perfect. I wonder what her castle was like?_

Mia carefully stepped onto the lawn and made her way towards the centre which had a glorious, tall apple tree towering over the yard. She looked at the apples dangling and could see her reflection through them. They were a rich and dark shade of red, just looking at them made Mia hungry. She hesitantly reached up to grab one but decided against it.

_I doubt Regina would be too happy, from what I've heard, her apples weren't the best..._

Instead, Mia sat down under the tree and picked at the grass in boredom.

Half an hour later, Mia was lying down looking up at the apple tree, deep in thought. Her new clothes were most likely grass stained but she didn't mind. She couldn't help but let her mind drift to the Enchanted Forest. The same thoughts kept replaying in her mind; Her family, Rumpelstiltskin, her powers... Everything. It was giving her a headache. She sighed in frustration and sat up.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around and saw Regina, arms folded and eyebrow raised.

Mia shrugged and replied with a small smile, "Just thinking. Worry not, Regina. I'm fine." She got up and dusted herself off before walking inside, leaving Regina with a dumbfounded look. Mia wandered around, not knowing what to do until coming across the television.

"Regina, what does this box thing do?" She heard her heels walking towards the living room.

"Oh, that. Television. See?" Regina answered, turning it on. It was on Cartoon Network. "Henry likes this channel." She added. Mia had a look of fascination and confusion while lightly touching the screen.

"It... It moves. Whatever 'it' might be. This is truly an amazing object of this realm, extraordinary!" She exclaimed while trying to follow what was happening.

Regina just laughed. She took the remote and switched it to a movie that was currently playing. Frozen. Regina rolled her eyes and was about to change it before Mia stopped her.

"Please do not use that device on the moving picture, it looks quite interesting."

She snickered and walked off after adding, "It's called a movie."

A few hours later and Mia was on the couch, eyes glued to the T.V. After having watched the remainder of Frozen, Avengers and Harry Potter, Regina walked in to check up on her like she had been every hour or so. Inside Out was just starting when Regina asked, "You really like the T.V don't you?"

"Of course! The technology here is confusing, but I like this one." She replied, focusing back on the T.V.

"Well, dinner's ready soon. So I'll call you when it's ready. Oh, and don't spend too much time in front of that screen. I have enough of Henry doing that." Regina added before heading back to the kitchen.

"I wont." Mia muttered.

A little while later, Regina ended up using her stern tone to convince Mia to have dinner, brush her teeth and get into her pajamas. She must admit, it felt better getting to be a sort of authoritative figure to Mia, something Regina deeply missed.

Now Mia was back on the couch waiting for Chestnut to start while Regina was in the shower.

"Great idea, Mia." She said to herself as a thought popped into her head. Mia bounded upstairs and grabbed her blankets and pillow from her room to settle down and watch the last movie before bed as it was almost 8. Figuring out how to turn the lights off, she began to get comfy in the middle of the huge sofa with practically her entire bed surrounding her, when the Disney castle logo finally came on. Regina walked downstairs in her black silk dressing gown to a dark living room except the T.V which had yet another movie playing. Squinting, she saw Mia crossed legged on the couch with her blankets and pillow.

"Having fun there?" Mia jumped at Regina's sudden voice.

"Yes. A new moving picture is just beginning, would you like to watch it with me? Or do you have things to do, because I do not mind if that is the case. I was just wondering…" She trailed off after seeing Regina's bored face at glancing at the screen.

"Well actually, I have to… Sure. Why not." She said in her same bored tone. Regina sat yet again on the furtherest end of the couch after Mia pulled the blankets away for her. Crossing her legs, Regina tensed when she dumped the blankets back over her, sort of tucking her in. She passed her one of the many pillows in which Regina sat there awkwardly with. Mia's eyes returned to the screen while Regina asked herself what the hell she has just got into.

Mia was so tired she fell asleep half an hour later. In an unusual spot too. She had somehow managed to use Regina's shoulder for a pillow by moving from her area in the middle of the couch to where Regina sat, sipping her glass of wine. Obviously she was surprised. Also shocked and feeling a tad bit awkward that the child was using her for a human pillow, without even knowing it. But Regina didn't move her. The thought never crossed her mind. So she let Mia lean on her with her blankets covering her shoulders and her pillow wrapped in her arms while Regina watched the boring movie. She sighed in frustration as she held her hand up and the remote was instantly appeared on her palm. Switching the channel, Regina found some old re-runs to watch.

"Can you please turn it back?" Mia whispered out of nowhere.

She looked up tiredly at Regina who asked suspiciously, "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was." She replied, her eyes flickering shut. She readjusted herself to get comfortable so the blankets completely covered her body and Regina's legs, chucked her pillow on the floor and wrapped her arm around Regina's midsection. She pulled her legs towards herself and went back to sleep, not caring about the movie anymore.

Continuing to watch old episodes of Grey's Anatomy, Regina waited until Mia was fully asleep before carefully moving her as to not wake her up. She gently replaced herself with a couple of pillows so Mia was lying on the couch and checked the time. It was just after ten, so Regina switched the T.V off, cleaned up and headed up to bed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters but my own OC's. **

Chapter 9:

It was when Mia fell off the couch when she finally woke up. She sat up groggily and looked at her surroundings. The lounge was clean apart from the mess of pillows and blankets. After being momentarily confused, she thought back to the night before. Mia remembered watching a movie, couldn't remember what though, Regina was there as well, getting comfy in the bedding and falling asleep on Regina who has disappeared, probably to her room.

_I fell asleep on the Queen, how embarrassing. That is no way to treat royalty, so I must apologize. Soon though,_ she thought while thinking about what she wanted for breakfast. With a heavy sigh, she took the bedding back upstairs. It was still slightly dark outside so Mia assumed it was early, but not to early to get ready for the day.

After making her bed, she picked out dark jeans, a simple tee, a new hoodie and tied her hair up nicely.

_It's nice to be able to dress as you wish here, ladies can wear pants and have easy hair styles and it takes so little time, I could get used to this._

Once Mia had looked at herself in the mirror and deemed herself acceptable, she silently wandered back downstairs.

Once she had found everything, she made herself breakfast, with only a few mishaps including spilling the milk and forgetting where the cereal went. It had become rather easy following the daily routine of the new world.

She sat at the large table and ate in silence. It was rather boring at this time of the day and she had started to regret getting up so early. Staring at the soggy flakes on her spoon, she started wondering about the past few days, all the bad thoughts once again resurfacing. They took over the good ones like watching movies with Regina and getting to know Storybrooke and suddenly filled her mind with regretful and painful memories.

_Why do I always do this to myself? Even in the Enchanted Forest I was such a pessimist._

It was strange, one minute Mia would be doing something completely normal like brushing her hair or having a conversation and then a sudden wave of emotions would cross her and random outbursts would happen. Back in the Enchanted Forest her mother would question it but her father would just dismiss it and assume it was just her magic. It would always happen so unexpectedly most of the time that Mia never knew when it would strike again. Like a ticking time bomb counting down.

Mia continued to slowly eat her breakfast but her mind seemed like it was the perfect time to irritate her. Even attempting to chew louder wouldn't drown out her thoughts. They always picked the wrong time to interrupt her and sadly, one of those times was now.

_You know what's strange? The very fact that I am sitting at the Evil Queens table eating breakfast like I have no worries in the world and everything is perfect. But that's the thing. Nothing is perfect. And it will never be, because of that imp who destroyed my life._

Mia tried to focus on other things to rid herself of the poisonous thoughts, like looking at some of the pictures in the room. A lot of them had Henry at different stages in his life, they were quite cute. Regina also had very fancy ornaments littering the dining room. But the more she focused on the room around her, the more it looked like it was closing in. Mia could feel eyes on her even if it was just her imagination and her palms beginning to sweat around the spoon she was still holding.

_Because I'm living in a world without my parents and because I have no one. I'm going to be forever alone in a world I barely know and I'm sitting here eating breakfast like it doesn't matter. This isn't the life my parents would've wanted for me, they didn't want magic to destroy my life and look what I've already done. You're pathetic, Mia. And you know it._

Tears started to fall into the bowl as the spoon dropped on the table in frustration. Mia took a staggered breath and tried to stop her subconscious from thinking these horrible things. But the more she tried, the worse it got.

_I have to stop this, stop these thoughts. No… No, I need to stop pretending that I'll avenge myself and my parents because I know I won't. I'm not strong enough and sitting here wont do anything. I'm just a pathetic child who can't do anything, I couldn't even stand up to Rumpelstiltskin or escape. I could've been back home in the Enchanted Forest with my family and I could've learnt how to properly use my powers and we could've been safe. And happy. I could have had my happy ending. But no, everything is ruined._

"I have to stop this." She whispered frantically. The chair flew back as Mia stood up angrily. She could feel the magic at her fingertips and looked down to see deep blue magic seeping through. It was the first time seeing this and she freaked out. Her head was pounding and her mind wouldn't stop replaying every traumatic experience over and over. Mia looked down at the bowl of cornflakes and felt like puking. Her thoughts had got to her and she panicked. She ran to the front door, quickly put her shoes on while shakily wiping her overflowing tears away. With a slam of the door, Mia ran down the footpath sobbing uncontrollably. Her vision was blurry and she was beginning to get dizzy.

_What in the world is happening to me?! The outbursts were never this bad!_

The sun was beginning to rise and the streetlights were off now, however it was windy and cold still. The magic feeling was still tingling as she ran quickly down the empty street. After having slightly memorized the route to the park, she headed there, purposely avoiding the town center. Running there frantically didn't take long so Mia sat down on the bench she and Regina usually would, catching her breath. The tears didn't subside, but she had managed to calm down a little. She placed her head in her hands tiredly and continued to cry.

_Please, please, please calm down Mia. You will look incredibly stupid and idiotic, especially in front of Regina… Regina! I just ran out of her house in the early hours of the day and she doesn't know where I am! Could this get any worse?_

Sniffling a few more times, she wandered down to the pond and placed her hands in the icy water. The blue had began to disappear but that still worried Mia a lot.

_Magic was coming out of my fingertips… Meaning that I not only have power of the mind but also sorcery and witchcraft like Regina and… him. What am I supposed to do?_

She took her hands out and stared down at the reflection before her. Mia saw a miserable and tired girl.

_I definitely do look rather pathetic now._

Mia splashed the water away and stormed back to the bench in anger. She sat back down with her knees to her chest, looking out to the pond and lightening sky.

Regina heard a sharp sound from downstairs which caused her eyes to fly open. Looking around and blinking tiredly, she remembered she was in her dark bedroom. Thinking back to the odd sound, she slowly rose from the bed and wandered down the hallway. Before leaving her room she looked at the clock which said 7:04am.

_Who would be making such a noise this early?_ A slam of the front door.

Her eyes widened when she heard the second sound. Regina began to speed-walk down the stairs to find the source of the noises.

_I swear to god if I'm getting robbed, I will get them and make-_

Regina stopped short at the bottom of the steps in bewilderment and looked at the mess at the table. The chair was knocked over and the spoon and cornflakes were dumped on the expensive table.

_What the…?_

Her eyes widened when she remembered Mia. Regina rushed into the lounge to see Mia nowhere in sight and all evidence of her sleeping on the couch was gone. She was shocked and very confused. Regina could also feel the worry creeping up on her. The mess in the dining room, the front door slamming and the girl disappearing raised many questions for Regina and she did the only thing she could think of.

"Mia! Mia, are you here? What's the matter?" Her voice cracking at the end. Regina was only met by an eerie silence. Panic was evident in her when she raced upstairs to search the rooms. First the guest bedroom, nothing was out of place in there. The few necessities that she owned were sitting nicely on the dresser and her cloak was hanging on the door. Their was no evidence of Mia running away in there. Next, the bathrooms which were empty. Laundry, empty. Henry's room, empty. Establishing that Mia was definitely not in Regina's home, she then went into her own room, throwing on the first thing which was a black dress followed by a coat. She quickly combed through her hair with her fingers but didn't bother with her usual make-up. Regina grabbed some boots and hurried back downstairs. While gathering her things into her handbag, Regina contemplated calling Emma or Charming to help but decided against it.

_No, I will find her myself. And none of that family will go near her. They've destroyed enough._

She stepped out the door trying to stay calm. Regina walked fast down the path, towards the closest place in mind.

_She couldn't have gotten too far, but she doesn't know this town. That's what worries me. Think Regina, think. Where would she go? And…Why? Why did she run away? Am I really that bad?_

Regina walked as fast as her heeled boots could take her down the empty path. It was quite cold and the sun was barely up, the clouds taking over. Just then, an idea sprung to her mind. Regina took out her phone and dialed Henry's number. It only took a second for him to pick up.

"Mom..? Why so early? Shouldn't you be like going to work or something?" She heard Henry answer sleepily. Regina stopped dead in her tracks.

_Work! I completely forgot. No, a missing child is more important._

"Henry," Regina began walking briskly again. "Have you heard from Mia since yesterday?" She tried not to sound desperate for his sake.

"Uh… No. What- Mom what is this about?" Asked Henry. Regina heard Snow asking questions in the background and decided to hurry this along. No need to for an unwanted discussion with the Charming's.

"She's just, feeling a bit down. That's all. Thanks though, you go get ready for school young man. I love you." Regina spoke rather quickly. She hated lying to her son but she didn't want to worry Henry.

"Mom, are you- never mind. Love you too." She heard him sigh. "Gotta go, bye." The beeping sound had signaled he had hung up.

"Bye." Regina whispered to no one. She put her phone away and quickly crossed the road onto the footpath, hoping to find any sign of her. Regina walked around the block not finding anything and continued to search the neighborhood.

After a while, Regina debated on heading into town but she got another idea. She turned around and headed in the direction of one of the only places Mia knew of. Regina fast-walked past the playground and hurried towards the path that lead to the pond, praying for her to be there.

_She better be here…_ Regina thought, worried for the girls safety.

_What if she really did run away? What do I do? She could get lost or kidnapped or killed and it'd be my fault. I've caused enough harm to people, especially when they get too close._

As Regina neared the area, she saw the pond come into view. The whole area was silent and still, like it was closed off from the outside world. No cars, no buildings, only one little person sitting on the bench. When Regina scanned the area, she saw the person and identified them as Mia. She recognized the small frame, her long hair and her clothes Regina had brought her only a few days ago.

A huge wave of relief passed through Regina. Actually, to say she was relived was an understatement. She didn't know what she would've done if she didn't find Mia here. Regina could feel her own heartbeat thumping and couldn't help thinking why. She had panicked, and panicking was something she didn't do. After taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she walked over to the bench as fast as her boots could take her. Regina didn't know what she was going to do when she confronted Mia.

_Do I ask her what happened? Yell at her for running away? Comfort her? The same as when Henry ran away?_

As Regina neared Mia, she noticed how she was hunched over, holding her knees and her face buried in her arms.

"Mia?"


End file.
